All For Me
by ClockWrite
Summary: The aftermath of All Might and All For One's battle had just ended. As society begins to pick up the pieces, a startling and terrifying discovery stuns the hero community and society as a whole. Someone was found deep beneath the Nomu Factory and when they woke up, hell was raised upon that fateful night...
1. Arc 1: Discovery

_"The aftermath of the cataclysmic battle between All Might and the dreaded All For One has just ended mere minutes ago."_, informed a female reporter as she spoke into a mic and looked into the camera, her face and clothing covered in scratches and dirt. _"With difficulty, our Symbol of Peace defeated the villain leader and won the fight but the surprising fact was that All Might had a hidden second form, one a complete physical opposite to the man we are accustomed with for years. As of now, U.A student Bakugou Katsuki has been rescued from the clutches of the League of Villains, All For One is being sent to Tartarus and All Might is now being treated for his injuries alongside his fellow heroes and civilians caught in the crossfire, but the wanted villains that All For One guided have unfortunately escaped. We will update you with any developments in the meantime."_

It was difficult to look at. Several blocks worth of city wiped out with nothing left behind but a crater with rubble. Hundreds dead and even more injured. Police, paramedics, and pro heroes alike gather at the scene to pick up the pieces of the destructive clash of powers. A battle between the forces of good and evil that shook the Earth both literally and metaphorically.

As the destruction was looked after by others, Pro Heroes Endeavor, Kamui Woods, Gang Orca, Edgeshot and Naomasa discuss what to currently do. "As you all have the ability to still participate, I have currently talked to the chief and he said that it's best that anything worth finding be brought to evidence to further our case here. Kamui Woods, I'd like if you could assist-." The detective's sentence was cut off as his earpiece buzzed as a voice came through. _"Naomasa, sir, I think you need to see this. We found something that I believe is pretty damn important...and bring the heroes too."_

The concerning last part of the message was clear. "I assume you all heard that?", the living lie detector asked the heroes in front of him. They all nodded in response. Without any other word, the small group marched over the resulting mayhem, stepping over destroyed buildings and debris before finally reaching their destination. A small group of officers alongside two lesser known pro heroes stood atop the remains of the League's hideout. Endeavor, being the man he is, aggressively asked what was of great importance he had to come along. One of the pro heroes, one dressed in a predominantly red and highlighted white suit with boots and large belt spoke out his response. "Apologies, everyone. But we found something that could be of great concern. I'm Pulse, a rescue hero. When I was searching the area for any trapped or injured civilians with my quirk, **Sonar**, I detected something."

Edgeshot rose a brow. "What exactly?"

"A pulse. But what's strange and concerning is that it's coming from _far underground. _Deeper than any normal basement level or sewer system network and with it coming from under the warehouse those Nomu things are made from, I made the safest call and had one of the officers contact you all."

Tsukauchi brows furrowed and a frown was cast on his face. This was definitely concerning. Something was being housed underneath Nomu Factory, and whatever it was, it must have been extremely important for All for One to have it so far beneath the surface. It was a gamble but if it was a kidnapped civilian like Bakugo Katsuki? Then they just couldn't leave them down there.

"Is there a way to get to this person?"

Pulse nodded as he explained they found a hidden trapdoor in the foundation of the ruined warehouse Guiding the group over through the now decimated building, the rescue hero moved some small bits of debris to further reveal a steel trapdoor, sealed shut with clamps on three sides. Pulse stepped forward and used his quirk, making a light series of clicking sounds that gently vibrated the ground in front of him. He stopped and looked to heroes and detective. "I've detected a shaft that goes down a few feet before opening up. Beyond that, I'm not sure but the human pulse is further down."

Gang Orca came forward and using his incredible strength, tore off the metal trapdoor with ease. Naomasa looked to the number two hero and asked he go first to act as a source of light. Aggravated that he has to act as a living flashlight when he is so much more, Endeavor begrudgingly walked forward and descended carefully into the unknown darkness.

Leading the group's front, the flame hero and his co-workers walked through the errie and pitch black hallway that seem to wind further down, the only sounds existing being their footsteps and the crackling of Endeavor's flames. The group had just descended down an elevator right after arriving at the bottom of the trapdoor, which led them to their current position. Pulse was just behind Endeavor as he guided them through the abyss. "The heartbeat is getting stronger. Whatever or whoever it is, we're right in front of them right about...now."

The entourage of heroes stopped in front of a massive metal door, the only thing keeping them out from the source of the heartbeat.

"Tch.", the number two hero hissed out in annoyance. Raising his hand up without a second thought, he channeled Hellflame into his palms before firing it in a concentrated stream. Within seconds the doors glowed a menacing red before the completely tired semi liquid, carving a large enough hole for entry. Once the heat died down, the heroes and detective made there way into a large spacious room. It was dark, extremely so, except for the alien green glow of the only object in the area. A cylinder shaped stasis pod pod was anchored to the center of the room, tubes, wires and cables running from atop the whole thing as well as snaked around the base of the pod. A computer screen showed the life signs of whatever was inside, the green line spiking twice every second before flat lining before repeating. The interior of the pod was filled with a green colored liquid, the surface of glass fogged up from the icy chill permeating from within, barely obscuring the dark outline of a human shaped figure.

The pro heroes stood in shock at what was before them. Questions fired off from their thoughts, ranging from what was within? And was it a Nomu? But one question was more pressing than the others; _'Is this thing a threat to us?'_

Naomasa walked forward, his gun drawn, as he put his hand against the imposing glass surface. With a quick swipe of his hand, he wiped away the thin layer of fog like frost. The detective swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked through the little window he had made. Careful as he could be, he looked. His eyes widened in shock as he stepped back, almost stumbling to the cold concrete floor.

In concern, Gang Orca asked what he'd seen. The human lie detector quickly turned to the assembly with a face of concern and urgency before shouting, "Get a medical team down here! NOW!"

Pulse made contact with the surface as the other heroes looked to Detective Tsukauchi. While trying to explain what was in the pod, Edgeshot walked closer before wiping away more of the frost, fully revealing what, or more exactly who, was within. Even the ninja themed hero was stunned in temporary dhock before shaking it off. He then spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

"It's a kid…"


	2. Arc 1: Awake and Alive

Paramedics had arrived to the large room holding the stasis pod. Floodlights blasted the shadowed area to allow everyone to work. The paramedics and even fire department worked to try and open the container holding the apparent teenager, the heroes worked with police to discuss what was to happen to the boy.

It finally took a diamond tipped chainsaw, high industrial power drills and piston hydraulic tools before finally...the pod opened with a deathly hiss. Everyone grew silent. No one was prepared for the device to open so suddenly. The green liquid that bubbled splashed out into the floor, spilling over like an overflowing glass. The pod made a slight whirring sound, a hum like a refrigerator's motor before the glass cover moved out an inch before sliding to the left with a sound similar to an automatic door. The boy trapped inside stood for only a moment before his legs gave out as his body leaned forward. His heart rate wires and other attachments across his body snapped straight, being the only anchor the teen had from falling to the ground.

Moving in, medics began to remove the obscuring equipment from the young man's body before hauling in a stretcher for him to lay on. With great care, they lowered the boy down. It was here that everyone got a better look at the unconscious kid's features. He was lean but had an impressive build for someone his age, muscle wise. He looked to be sixteen years of age and possessed lengthy string like hair in a pale blue color cut into a fade hairstyle. He had three dark freckles at the lower corner of both his angular and seemingly mature eyes that had pronounced lower eyelashes that gave him a feminine look. He also had slightly plump lips that further supported his female like appearance. His face was sharp as well as his nose, matching his eye shape and he had fair skin. The boy's body was a perfect balance of muscle, pectorals, abs, biceps, everything was the right amount of bulk while not being too dramatic. The boy was almost entirely naked save for the black skin tight shorts that reached just above his knees.

"My God…"

"What has that monster been doing to this kid?"

"Poor thing…"

It was difficult to say the least. To Detective Naomasa, it was very troubling that a teenager was sealed in a stasis pod straight out of a sci-fi movie (though with a world of superpowers, damn near anything was probable), and was underneath the property of the world's most fearsome villain. Just who was he? And why was he so important to All For One to be so deep underground?

While paramedics worked on the boy to see where his health resided, the boy in question finger twitched. This was caught on by a medic who called out the action to everyone around him. The pro heroes came along side the detective as they kept a comfortable distance but close enough to see what was happening. The boy's chest rose and fell in a more rapid motion, a sign of his soon to be awakening. His hands closed and opened, flexing out to get the blood flowing through them. Taking his time, the boy's eyes slowly opened, blinking sluggishly to remove the blur of unconsciousness. The teenager's stormy blue eyes opened before being crushed back shut due to the flood lights blinding him.

A paramedic got a little closer to the now reawakened teen. Giving his best warm smile, he spoke. "Hey. It's alright kid, you're safe. We found you in a dangerous place but we're here to get you out-!

Faster than anyone could blink, the boy's right hand was grasped around the paramedic's throat. Struggling to breath almost instantly, the medic was tossed to the side like he weighed nothing. Everyone else attempted to jump in and restrain the teen when suddenly- **_SHRINK_**!

Razor sharp blades like swords and knifes sprouted out of the boy's arms, legs and torso, forcing those close by to back up. Pulling himself up with difficulty, the stormy blue eyed teen stood in an offensive stance and growled as he yelled with all his might one question.

"WHERE IS ALL FOR ONE!?!"

Naomasa slowly pocketed his gun. Carefully, he raised his hands to the teen while approaching him like a person to a frightened animal. He needed to be calm and delicate about this situation. "It's alright kid. No one's going to hurt you. All For One is in custody, All Might was able to defeat-!"

Cut off from his sentence, the detective had to dive out of the way as a jet of flames was volted at him. _'Two quirks?!'_

The boy's eyes were feral, anger and disbelief in his voice. "NO! ALL FOR ONE- HE WOULD NEVER LOSE TO THE LIKES OF ALL MIGHT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MY-MY **_FATHER_** WOULD NEVER LOSE TO THAT BASTARD!"

_'Father?!',_ everyone seem to exclaims mentally. And so for umpteenth time that night, everyone was yet again stunned into silence...


	3. Arc 1: Reveal and Prologue to Battle

Endeavor looked with shock at the recovered teenager with eyes that matched the ocean of a hurricane. His limbs and torso were coated in hard edged blades, the smallest no bigger than a medical scalpel and biggest as big as a butcher knife and machetes. At first the flame hero thought this was his quirk but was stunned to see the boy breath fire at Detective Naomasa when he tried to calm him down. And yet another bombshell was dropped on everyone's minds when the kid called All For One, the dreaded villain who forced All Might to retire, his father.

The boy gave a vicious growl before his hands turned into two massive drills and his feet sparked like rockets. Before the heroes could stop him, the boy shot straight through the concrete ceiling of the room, burrowing his way back to the surface.

Everyone on the atop in the ruins of the Kamino Ward were unaware of the events below. As many looked after the destruction along with those injured and wounded, they paused when a faint rumble shook the ground, enough do pebbles were seemingly floating inches off the ground. The sound grew in volume, until it shook with enough force to rock vehicles and force people to hold on for support. And just when it all stopped-

**_KABOOOM!_**

Something flew straight out of the ground like a bullet, a trail of dust and smoke following the object. Pedestrians, police, and heroes alike looked in confusion, astonishment and fear as the object came blasting back down to the earth, reporters on the scene documenting the event. With a force equal to a blast of a grenade, whatever it was touched down in shower of debris and smoke.

Everyone watched in anticipation of what came firing out from the ground as news stations narrated the events.

_"I'm standing live at the battle ground that had become of Kamino Ward, everyone, where something has rocketed out of the ground near the center of the crater! We all watch with fear and curiosity to see who or what is behind this."_, the female report explains to everyone watching. As the cloud of dirt dissipates, all eyes see nothing more than a teenager with faded blue hair and ocean storm colored eyes in nothing more than a pair of tight black shorts. People watched him with stunned expressions and murmurs. "I-It seems to be a teenage boy, ladies and gentlemen! One greatly exposed but he seems to be very offset, as if something has angered him greatly. But the question we must all be asking is this: is he friend or for?"

The boy looked to amassed crowd looking at him from the edge of a crater. It didn't take a genius, the teen thought, that this was where his father clashed with All Might. And lost. That made his blood boil. To think his father, the man who wishes to change the world, a man who has lived for two hundred years fell to a skinny and decrepit man who wielded a borrowed power. It had him sick. He understood that his father was just as weakened as his nemesis was, an eye for an eye after all, and he knew with all his heart his father tried his very best. _'I hope father got Shigi and Uncle Giri out alright...'_

His fears that his family, all of them, were taken away by the disgusting heroes grew. He could only hope they were safe and hidden. But he needed to find his father. He needed to save him.

The boy looked upon the simple defenseless citizens in front of him, a few meters ahead watching from the edge of the crater that was once inhabited. With narrowed eyes, he began to walk forward, and with every step, he ascended into the air. One of his quirks, **Free Floater**, allowed him to walk on air as if it were solid ground. Very useful if trained properly. And when he was high enough where everyone could see him, he asked the same question as down below while using another quirk, **Megaphone**.

**_"WHERE IS ALL FOR ONE?!"_**

No one spoke. No one dared to speak at all. It was testing the boy patience.

**_"IF NO ONE WILL SPEAK UP, I WILL BLAST YOU ALL TO THE STONE AGE. I WILL ASK AGAIN. WHERE. IS. ALL FOR ONE?!"_** To further his threat, the boy used another quirk. Raising his hands to the sky, black clouds started to form out of nothing in an instant, thunder and lightning already charged within. With a snap of his fingers, an arch of lightning struck the ground behind him, burning the entire marked point black before disappearing.**_ "WELL?"_**

A police officer walked out and called out to him, explaining that All For One was being shipped off to prison. Satisfied, the blue haired boy got rid of the clouds. It was enough after all. He used his **Speak and Tell** quirk to see everything the man was referring to. As he was about to continue his use of Free Floater to head to the direction of the vehicle carrying his father, a thunderous explosion went off behind him.

Looking back, the boy caught sight of the heroes he left behind underground. The flaming pile of trash Endeavor, Gang Orca, Edgeshot and Kamui Woods stood at the now destroyed entrance to his resting spot, all of them ready for a fight.

He didn't have time for this. These heroes will only slow him down, keep him from tracking down his father and freeing him. It was truly a pain in the neck but if he has to take out several Top Pro Heroes, than so be it. Deactivating Free Floater, the boy dropped to the ground, unharmed with his asteroid like landing, cracking the ground into spider web shapes. Stepping forward, the boy gave a deathly glare to his opponents, activating his quirks for the clash ahead. And as he grew closer to his enemies, the teen monologued. "Know this, heroes. You stand in the way between me and my father. If you value your lives, you'd run. But knowing you lot you're not the ones to stand down from a fight. So then... let's see what you got!"

* * *

**Sup. Hope you've all been enjoying this story so far and if you have fav, follow and give a review whether helpful criticism or just compliments if you want.**

**This story has actually been in development for awhile, since the beginning of 2019 and it's one of the stories from my story ideas which you can see among my other fics. The story will have it's little twits and stuff, and there will be a pairing. Who the son of AFO will get with...I already know but I want to see your guesses.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

And don't forget!

_**PEACE AND PLUS ULTRAAAAA!**_


	4. Arc 1: Retaliation (Arc Ending Part 1)

**Letting you all know that the fighting in this chapter may suck. I've never really written a big fight scene before so this might be pretty mediocre. Other than that I hope you enjoy. Fav, Follow and Review.**

**And remember...**

_**PEACE AND PLUS ULTRAAAAA!**_

* * *

The boy used Position Shift to moved closer to his targets as he charged **Air Cannon** and fired. The force pushed back Edgeshot and Kamui Woods who were much less sturdy and heavier than the other heroes, who were pushed back. Using Position Shift again, the spawn of All For One activated **Razor Sharp** and **Static Charge**, effectively creating both an offensive and defensive as blades sprouted from his body and blue electricity arched around his body. Endeavor was forced to dodge a swipe from a katana length blade from the teenager's wrist, the cold steel just barely grazing his chest.

Gang Orca saw an opening and took it, unleashing his signature paralyzing wave. The pulse blindsided the boy who barely activated his force field quirk as it took the brunt of the concussive attack. Kamui Woods, who recovered from Air Cannon, launched his branching arms to try and restrain the boy. Using **Dragon Breath**, the boy forced the wood hero back as he was too occupied with Gang Orca's continuing blast of vibrations as well as Endeavor who joined in as he set off Hellflame. Now dealing with two long ranged attacks, the teenager held his **Wave Glance** steady but he noticed that it was all starting to crack. Growling in irritation, the teen used his Wave Glance and carefully removed his hands from as he leapt up and landed with the use of **Aftershock**.

The impending wave of disrupted earth slammed into the distracted heros. Unbeknownst to the teen, Edgeshot was the only one to effectively dodge the tsunami of rock and quickly tried to use **Foldabody** to incapacitate the rampaging sleeping beauty. Turning at the air of a second, the boy barely moved out of the incoming strand charging at him. Taking a chance, the teen retaliated by grabbing Edgeshot while using his quirk. A thin string was caught in between his hands as it struggled to escape. Throwing it away, the thin line turned back into Edgeshot as he rolled across the ground before landing in a low crouch. _'No one has ever been able to react to me while using Foldabody, more or less actually_ grabbing_ me while using my Ultimate Move!'_, he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes.

The teen rolled his shoulders as he prepared for another attack, his skin turning transparent and and looked as though he was on fire as smoke began to billow from his body. He used the quirk **States of Matter**, turning his entire body to a gas state, and now rendered the teen invisible. In the blink of an eye, he vanished just as the number two hero launched a fireball. Gang Orca also joined in as he used his hypersonic wave in a widespread area all around the four heroes, but only caught empty space.

Edgeshot alongside his co-workers were now cautious. The enemy had now become visually undetectable and was nowhere to be seen. An invisible punch was thrown, leaving the hero realing. A kick to his stomach and a blow to the head left the ninja off balance. Suddenly a stone block uppercutted him as it was spawned from the ground and launched Edgeshot a few feet away as the other heroes tried to come to his aid. Knocked down, Edgeshot acted quickly as he rolled out of the way, a thin hole now in place of where his torso was. Shinya stood up just as a seemingly unseen blade slashed at him again, grazing his left arm as it tore his costume and drew a large splash of blood. Grunting in pain, the pro hero held his other hand to wound as he leapt away to escape the ever present danger of the unseen assassin but was blown away by a gigantic gust of wind.

A volley of flames went out into the area as Endeavor sought to root out the now gas like teen. "Damnit! Face us you coward! If you're anything like your old man than you would fight us head to head!"

Just behind the flame hero, a stone column rocketed from the earth and twisted into an angle, nailing Endeavor in the back. The boy's voice rang out with a ghostly chill. "I'm smarter than that…"

The column then proceeded to slam multiple times onto the number two hero but it was blasted to pebbles by Gang Orca before it could completely crush Endeavor. Suddenly flames sprouted from an unknown source as it scorched the aquatic gangster style hero's back, catching his draped overcoat ablaze. "Gah!", he yelled he tore off the jacket as it now burned to ash on the ground. "Alright then, kid. You really don't want to continue with this!"

Two more earth columns arose from Gang Orca's left and right before rushing at the hero caught in the middle. Forced to react in a heartbeat, Kugo put both arms up as the stone structures smash into his forearms with the force of a runaway truck. The armor on the hero's arms cracked and broke away, the insane weight and power causing Orca's limbs to shake and buckle, bullets of sweat already formed on his slick black head. _'Shit! I can't hold on for much...l-longer!'_

An invisible blade cut into his left side. Then a long deep cut to his right calf and leg. The pain was tremendous and it got worse as a circle of fire was spawned around him. The whole situation got so much worse as the mammalian hero was now weakening faster. The heat was drying him out it did no favors for his strength and concentration.

Kamui Woods tried his best to do battle with the wind but it was utterly useless. His wooden branches were grasping at straws. He couldn't even make the attempt to try and save Sakamata, who was now losing the fight against the crushing stone on both his sides as his body further dried up and his wounds bled. "I'm not doing any good! For Kami's sake-GAH!" The wood hero was knock across the face as the force spun him in mid air and caused him to land harshly on the ground. Groaning he tried to get up but a grey weight was suddenly put against his chest. Looking up he found the boy now returned to his original state. His face was emotionless, his eyes dead, cold and as merciless as the ocean storms his eyes' color could be compared to. With an audible _SHINK!_, the teen's entire right forearm and hand turned into a shining blade two feet long and it's cold edge was pressed against Kamui's throat.

"I warned you all. But you didn't listen…"

With his raised, the boy prepared to take the wooden hero's head. And in the moment, time slowed down. An a vicious arch was made with the metal sword as it drew closer to Kamui Woods neck...


	5. Arc 1: Conclusion (Arc 1 Ending Part 2)

**Waddup. I appreciate that support you guys have been giving me so far and it means a lot. I want to go into the fact that next chapter the name of our nameless character will be revealed so stick around for that. Other than that, I've got nothing else to say. Enjoy, Fav, Follow, and Review**

**And don't forget...**

_**PPEACE AND PLUS ULTRAAAAA!**_

* * *

Kamui Woods squeezed his eyes shut, believing it to be his final few seconds of life. But the cold steel never came and weight atop his chest was lifted.

Daring to look, the arbor hero saw that the teen was now away from him, blinking as he held a hand to his head. It seemed they was dizzy as he was stumbling around like a drunk. The boy's eyes were scrunched tight, a terrible headache affecting him and halting any action forward to harm the heroes. Kamui carefully picked himself up, as he slowly drew out his signature move in preparation for capture.

The teen was having a hard time concentrating with the vicious pounding inside his head. Beat upon hammering beat constantly smashing inside his head, the pain uncomfortable and annoying. Through his squeezed eyes, he saw Kamui Woods now back up, preparing to attack. His hold on his quirks were slipping, his grasp on Earth Shifting now loose and consequently freeing Gang Orca from his supposed crushing demise.

Said hero was relieved to feel the stone pillars threatening to crush him into a gory paste fall away into rocks and dirt and the flames from the teen's fire quirk had died down. Free but greatly weakened, Sakamata gave a great sigh of relief as he fell to one knee, before looking around until his sights feel on the teen in pain while Woods prepared his own assault. Seeing their chance at defeating the son of All For One, Orca stood with a pained limp as he went to fire off his paralyzing sonic wave.

Endeavor looked up from his literal dirt nap to see the boy that had incapacitated him now in pain as he was clutching his head in agony. Spitting out dirt caught in his lips, the fire hero rose from the body shaped indent in the ground. With his left arm broken, Endeavor lifted his opposite arm, the palm now lit with a scorching blaze.

This was bad, thought the teen. His headache had dialed down, but it still left behind a numbing effect on his brain. He could tell his reaction time was slowed down and his vision was blurred. Even with this complications, the powerful teen wouldn't fail. He had to do this. By defeating four Top Ranked heroes, he would have less to worry about when he would go free his father. Pulling both his arms up, the skin glowed an ominous yet gorgeous golden color, the light coursing through his limbs showed the dark outlines of his bones, arteries and veins. Whatever quirk the boy was going to unleash, it would most certainly incinerate whoever stood in range. The glowing was spreading to the rest of the boy's body, every organ, bone and vain alight with the glittering gold aura. It was now primed to go off. With a deathly chill to his voice he said, "Die-_hurk!_"

He was cut off. In the blink of an eye, the teen's light died out and his eyes glazed over before rolling into his head and toppling over face first. From his mouth came a lightning quick strand as it reformed back into Edgeshot, now with a more beat up costume and bleeding hole in his shoulder and left side near his lower torso. "F-_Finally_…"

The heroes were now shocked. They had finally defeated the murderous intended boy.

People who had hid from the battle slowly peeked out to see the heroes and their victory. It wasn't long until everyone was cheering and hollering. And then there were the news reporters and cameraman, who saw and captured the event live as well as Detective Naomasa who had arrived at the end of the battle from down below.

It was now officially an absolute shit storm of a night…

* * *

At the local hospital, the heroes who had encountered All For One sat in silence, the television they were looking at now wrapping up the events of the heroes and their battle with the almost bare teenager.

Gran Torino looked in shock at the fact the boy used multiple quirks against the younger heroes and almost beat them. And his voice. The boy's ferocity and cunning reminded him all too much of All For One. His grip on his wooden cane tightened, his teeth clenched. _'Could it be possible...that monster spawned a child of his own?'_

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

He was unconscious. He couldn't move but he was throwing a fit within the recesses of his mind. _'HOW COULD I LOSE!? BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF THOSE IDIOTS! DAMN THAT BASTARD EDGESHOT! ONLY, IF ONLY I WASN'T SO OUT OF IT BY THAT DAMNED HEADACHE, I WOULD HAVE WON! Dammit...no doubt they've taken measures to observe my health as well as keep an eye on me. I have to wake up…'_

The teen was right. After he was incapacitated by Edgeshot, police and paramedics went to work in carting him off to the Kamino's local hospital, quirk suppressing cuffs on both wrists should he reawaken on the way.

Now the teenager was cuffed to his hospital bed with guards at his door. In another part of the building in one the staff meeting rooms, representatives of the Japanese government alongside the major heroes who partook in the Kamui Ward raid now sat at a large oval shaped table to talk of the events that had transpired that evening.

A burly bald headed man in a two piece suit spoke first. "As of now ladies and gentlemen, All For One is currently being processed through Tartarus as we speak. He will serve the rest of his unnatural life there and pay for his crimes. Unfortunately as a consequence, All Might has officially retired and his... surprising secret has been exposed to the world. I want to personally thank all of you heroes as well as the police force for risking their lives to put an end to that monster's reign. But the League of Villains is still afoot and we must stay vigilant. And as of now, I would like Gang Orca, Edgeshot and Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa to explain what happened after All Might and All For One's fight and exactly who had just fought against them alongside Endeavor and Kamui Woods. Gentlemen?"

Tsukauchi took a deep breath as he began to recite what had happened.


	6. Arc 2: Offer To Change

He finally stirred from his unintentional rest, a soft groan escaping his parched lips. Cracking one eye open, the young villain spotted a female nurse checking his IV and writing something on a clipboard but as soon as she saw that he was awake, her eyes instantly overflowed with fear as she quickly bolted from the sterile white room. The boy forced himself into a more comfortable position, his bones readjusting and popping with every movement. Awake, he gave a quick look around his surroundings. Normal hospital room. Normal medical hook up, IV, heart rate patches, and as being a now identified threat, quirk suppressing handcuffs on both his wrists, one ring for both limbs, the other for the hand holds on both sides of his bed. _'Pathetic…'_

Narrowing his stormy eyes, the teen gave another once-over the room, looking for some way to break out of his restraints._ 'Shit. They took into consideration I might know how to pick the locks on the cuffs and made sure there was nothing I could use. No paper clips, no pin, needle, scalpel, nothing.'_ His eyebrows furrowed in aggravation and frustration, thinking back to his battle back at his old home. He was so focused on getting to his father, he forgot of the possible backlash from waking up from the pod. The doctor who cared for him and his family explained to his father who would then later explain to him was that he would suffer from a brief but painful headache that was basically his brain reaccumulating to the rest of the body, catching up with the physical aspect of himself. He truly hated himself at his stupidity. He was smarter than that Goddamnit.

The sound of a door opening drew his mind back out into reality as he saw the man who tried to approach him from back underground when he first awoke. Short black hair and eyes, approximately in his mid thirties, generic looking facial structure, white gloves and light brown trench coat and hat. _'Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, originally one of the few people aware of All Might's true form, one of the few who know of One For All. Quirk: Lie Detector. Father told me of him and his relations to All Might, old friends apparently…'_

The detective had a monotone look on his face. He was trailed by none other than Shouto Aizawa, alias Eraserhead and Nezu, quite possibly the only animal with a quirk. This was an interesting bunch. Eraserhead looked like he crawled out of the grave, his eyes holding an aggression and caution as if he'd enter the den of a wild predator. Nezu on the other hand had an interested smile on his face and a curious glint in his eyes, which drew the teen's attention to the scar on the rodent principal's right eye for a moment. He surveyed each of them, studying their every feature. Calculating eyes met with tired bloodshot ones, black beady intelligent ones and cautious coal ones.

Detective Naomasa gave a small cough to catch the boy's attention, which was received by said boy with a small turn of his head and an unnerving shine of his eyes. Naomasa steeled himself as he presented himself and his entourage before he began his turn about of questions, hoping to get at least a little information from the self proclaimed son of All For One. "I ask you to please comply to my questions. It will make everything easier for the both of us. First question. What's your name?"

The boy blinked slowly, as if he was uninterested in the whole thing. "My name? My name...seeing as there is no point withholding it and you would just eventually find out, I guess I can give you an answer. My name Detective, is **Subeawātaku**. My family name from my father's side, however, is to remain a mystery.", he said, the last part of his sentence added with a smug smirk. It clearly irked Eraserhead, who gave a nasty scowl as his hands clenched slightly. The human lie detector nodded, writing it down in his notepad before looking back up and asking another question. "How old are you and why were you in that pod?"

Taking a moment to think, the teen closed his eyes and asked what year it was, Naomasa provided the date and the teen responded. "As of now, I am sixteen. The reason for me being in a pod was for... medical reasons. None of the healing quirks in my father's possession could help me so his only choice was to put me in the pod, so I could heal. But it took time I suppose." Satisfied with the answer the detective would ask more questions for several minutes but was met with a refusal to answer any besides the first three asked at the beginning of the interrogation. It was now obvious the boy would not answer any other questions.

"My turn now!", piped up the animalistic principal, who gave cherry grin as he hopped up into an empty chair so he could be as eye leveled as possible with the restrained teenager. "Mr. Subewāta, my name is Nezu and I'm the principal of U.A! But I believe you ready knew that, didn't you?" A cheeky one-sided smirk was the only response he got from the human boy. "Mr. Subeawātaku, I came here for one reason. I witnessed your feats in Kamino Ward and while I do not condone your actions not support them, your skill and versatility were extremely impressive. While it took time and a lot of promises, I convinced the Japanese government not to lock you up alongside your father in Tartarus. Instead, you will be on 'probation' if you will. If you agree to my offer, you will eventually re-enter society as a more productive person. I want you to join U.A as a student and if you follow our protocol and not cause any villious activity, you will be free but we need to see a change in you. I can see so much of your father in yourself. That deathly aura, the same ruthless ambition and goals. You want to follow in All For One's footsteps don't you?"

"Of course. My dad raised me to hate your type, he showed me the rot caused to society caused by them. My future of becoming the new Symbol of Fear was further cemented when my glorious quirk manifested.", explained Subeawātaku, trying to spread his arms but forgetting he was chained down. "But allow me to make a more than accurate assumption. You want me to go to your little hero school, hope I become more…'normal' and see the error of following my father's legacy. It's either Tartarus or U.A?"

Nezu's smile never faded. "Correct. It will allow you to catch up on the modern times as you've been asleep for who knows how long and you will receive a good education should you choose to leave the life of a villain once you graduate. And should you not cause any trouble or revert to your father's path, your crimes from this evening will be scrubbed from your newly made records."

The villain's son thought deeply, pondering the pros and cons of taking such an offer. Negatives to taking the offer would mean he would no doubt be monitored at all times, his freedom will be restricted and his quirk would be disabled. Pros to the offer would mean inside information he could exploit at a later date, an opportunity to get a closer look at U.A and it's no doubt skilled students, and when he breaks out, it would be a cornucopia of quirks ripe for the taking. If his big brother and uncle were still at large, he could potentially have the opportunity to reunite with them and combine forces. It was a dicey move and with Nezu's High Spec quirk (one he will most definitely take when the time comes), his true intentions will most likely be sniffed out. But it was a risk he was most certainly going to have to take.

He looked up to match his eyes with the principal's. Keeping his face from creepily grinning, he gave his answer. "Looks like you have one more student to deal with, _Principal_..."

* * *

**What is good my dudes?**

**Thx for reading this chapter and if you enjoyed, Fav, Follow and Review. Any sort of creative criticism is appreciated . If you do review, don't make it make it so it's rude and negative. If you have nothing nice or helpful to type, don't type it. And if you don't like the story, then don't read it. This story is not meant to be really good or anything, it's more for the fun of it! 😜**

**Btw, if the the OC seems too op, don't worry. Subeawātaku may have a shit ton of quirks, but he's still human no matter how you look at it. He will go through phases of weaknesses and I plan to have him be almost powerless for this story, save for certain moments and Arc's. With all that out of the way-**

See you next chapter!

**_PEACE AND PLUS ULTRAAAAA!_**


	7. Arc 2: Beginning of a New Day

**_Half an hour before Subewāta awoke…_**

"Ands that's how it all started.", Naomasa added, finishing his explanation to the boy's discovery and the ensuing mayhem that followed.

The entire table went quiet, taking in and absorbing the information given to them. All For One, the most destructive and vile villain in the history of mankind had a son, one who shared his father's quirk or quite possibly an evolved form of it thanks to the boy's possible mother. This was a very difficult situation. The boy was now revealed to the world and his efforts in fighting four top pros and almost beating them would most certainly have a negative effect on the hero community. Plus people are going to demand who the child was. There had to be a compromise.

"I say send the boy to Tartarus with his father. Now doubt he was raised to hate heroes and the related pieces of society with every fiber of his being. Otherwise he would have found relief in his discovery.", added one of the politicians.

"Agreed. We can try to rehabilitate him but it would be up to the boy on whether or not he wants to change."

Many at the table made sounds of agreement. Nezu on the other hand, was in deep thought while listening to the continuing conversation, most of which was a debate on sending the boy to prison or having him go through rehab to change his way of thinking and shy away from villainy.

"What do you think Nezu?"

All eyes landed on the hero academy principal. The mouse-bear-whatever faculty member have a hum as he carefully looked for his answer. A small smirk grew as the rodent piped up and everyone carefully listened. "I believe that this boy has not completely strayed from the path of redemption. In my honest opinion, this young man could change and while I believe it will take time and effort, this young mind could grow into something better than what his father is."

A representative with slicked back hazel hair and glasses folded his hands. "I feel as though you have a different take on how to change the boy?"

"I do! Instead of being sent to a program, why not send the boy to work alongside the thing he currently hates? To work in the same building as his most despised subject?"

Many eyes grew in shock of realizing what Nezu meant.

"Let's enroll the boy into U.A. There we will not only keep an eye on him but also teach him the fundamentals of a hero and becoming a more positive person in society. He will also have no choice but to eventually socialize with our students. We will most definitely take precautions with him under our care. For one we plan to have in quirk suppressing bracelets and monitored all hours. He will also be placed in his own classroom to prevent any unwanted incidents should any arise."

The many politicians thought to themselves before leaning towards one another and whispering their thoughts and opinions on the idea. It most definitely had it's negatives but if the boy was under the care of U.A and it's facility, it was worth a try. "Very well Nezu. We will give you a chance to change the boy. But should he not change or returns to villainy, we will not hesitate to send the boy to prison alongside his father. You must monitor him at all times and keep an eye out for any of his actions."

Nezu gave a cherry smile. "Deal. I also believe we should keep the true identity of the boy secret. How about we make him out as a captive of the League? It would make sense to the public after all..."

**_The next morning…_**

Subeawātaku stood in front of a large body mirror as he quickly and effortlessly tied his bold scarlet tie around his neck. His uncle's small lessons on doing do came with this knowledge as he felt even a villain had to look presentable. Grunting in satisfaction, he picked up his uniform overcoat and hoisted it over his shoulders and did the gold buttons, leaving three undone near his chest. Grabbing a bit of hair gel, the villain spawn lathered his faded storm blue hair and combed it back in a slick, clean and suave look. With the hair on the sides of his head cut shorter into a cleaner cut, he looked like a young business man on his way to the office early in the morning. Taking his time to check himself, Subeawātaku then opened a bottle of mascara from the table next to him and applied a gentle amount on his lashes before adding a slight purple-pink haze of makeup to his upper eyelids. **(A/N: You bet your ass that he likes to add makeup to himself. A bad bitch gotta look good when you plan to destroy hero society~)**

A small smirk graced Wātaku's face before morphing into a disgusted expression as he remembered what he was wearing and where he was going. It was now a week after his late night talk with Principal Nezu and that time was spent mostly in the hospital in recovery to make sure he was healthy and there were no serious conditions affecting him. Now here he was in the humble abode of Eraserhead who was now at his room door watching him with careful calculating eyes. "You done?", he asked in his ever present tone of drowned on voice.

Without turning to look at him, the son of All For One grabbed his bag as he replied. "More than ever, Sensei."

That mocking tone of voice, while not visible, sent a chill up Aizawa's spine. That tone and the voice was a spitting image of his father, a person who was more than happy to use psychological warfare on his opponents just as much as physical attack. To Shouto, it was a bad idea to let the kid into U.A. If anything it was like letting a fox into a hen house. If this kid shared his father's quirk, you can bet money that he was planning to take a few quirks if he wanted to. Eraserhead's quirk included…

"Let's go already."

The kid's voice broke him out of his musing as Aizawa turned around to face him as he'd just walked past him, his cold blue toned eyes watching with impatience. With an exasperated sigh, the underground hero grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment with the problem child in tow.


	8. Arc 2: In Enemy Territory

_**UA, Early Morning**_…

Subeawātaku pulled up into the parking lot for the school, Eraserhead next to him in the driver's seat. As the underground hero turned off the ignition and removed the key, he locked the door before the villain spawn could open it. Chuckling, Wātaku turned to Aizawa with an amused glint in his stormy eyes. The aforementioned teacher hardened his features and narrowed his eyes. "I know you're a smart kid so I believe I don't have to remind you of the conditions while you're attending. But I'm warning you now. As much as I hate it, you are now a U.A student and under the watch of the administration here. And if you so much as think of purposely hurting anyone or try to ruin anything, we will not hesitate to send you to Tartarus with your father."

The ocean storm colored teen gave a deathly grin, his teeth exposed. It was a disturbing sight to say the least and the fact his aura was released at low percentage sparked a primal fear in the underground hero. "I understand Sensei. You have nothing to fear. It's not like I can blow your school and everyone in it to kingdom come.", the teen fayed with false innocence in his voice. "This quirk suppressor bracelets will make sure of that…"

And true to his word, a pair of silver and blue bracelets were strapped to both wrists, quelling his quirk that was an evolved form of his father's. But what Wātaku purposely failed to shared was the second half of his quirk's nature. He was lucky the detective wasn't present when he explained his quirk. It would have made his ulterior motives a bit more difficult.

Finally getting out of the car, the duo walked towards the building that spawned the heroes of this society. While he hated the structure's use and reason of existence, he did admire the architecture. It was impressive to say the least but he sure as hell wasn't going to say that out loud.

Eraser opened the door and moved aside to let his new student in. Graciously taking the 'kind' gesture, the seventeen year old walked with his hands behind his back, back straight, and head held high. He needed to seem confident and commanding in this cesspool of heroism. It reeked of such a concept, if that was even possible to him. But he had time to further 'admire' the interior of the building lobby. He had classmates to meet after all.

"We're heading outside of the school into the larger area of the property. There you will meet your future classmates and be given a chance to look into the new dorms that you will be living in. And before you bother thinking, I will be living on the premises to keep a better eye on you and the other kids. So do me a favor and play nice.", explained the ever tired hero, who walked a few places ahead of Subeawātaku who listened with modest interest. _'So they turned U.A into a boarding school. No doubt because of the efforts of dad and Big Brother. A smart decision on their part…'_

* * *

_**(Subeawātaku's POV)**_

Eraser guided me around the school as we made our way towards the large forest that was a part of the building's property. While walking through the school, we ran into one of the faculty members, the Concrete Hero Cementoss. He greeted Aizawa but as soon as he saw he I could practically smell his fear. His heart rate went up and his breathing hitched a bit as he gave a quick introduction and quickly left in a hurry, even though he hid it a considerable amount. How it pays to be feared…

After cutting through the school, me and Eraser exited from the very back door and walked along a stone pathway that led to large clearing not to far from the main building. And lo and behold, there standing amongst the clearing were large dark red brick buildings, the roofs an oak color. There were seemingly two buildings and above the one right in front of me had the gold engraved initials '1-A'. Standing in front of the main steps of the building which would most likely be the dorms were the students of class 1-A.

During my time healing in my pod, Father would come see me every week and inform me of any events happening in the outside world. Even in an unconscious state, he used a weak telepathic quirk called Info Share, which allowed him to share information to me even if I was out cold. Obviously he informed me of the events involving the hero course kids and operations he and Tomura carried out against All Might, which inadvertently involved them.

I stood behind Aizawa as he stepped in front of the class. He went on how the kids involved in the raid on my old home would be in trouble and would've been expelled alongside anyone else aware of the illegal mission save for certain students. Then he went on saying how with All Might retiring, they were off the hook but with an obvious punishment for the ones who went out.

"And in other news", Eraser drowned out,"We've received a new student. Before any of you say anything, this was not up to me and as much as I hate it, he is going to be here for the remainder of your three years." He just barely turned to look at me. "Introduce yourself. Or don't, I honestly don't care either way."

I stepped out from behind the homeless looking hero and immediately every students eye landed on me. I had my arms crossed and showed off my uninterested and bored face. "I'm Subeawātaku. Don't ask for my family name. I don't care about any of you, your well being or your personal lives. Don't bother trying to get to know me."

A majority of the students instantly pulled offended faces ranging from shock, anger or just straight up disgust. Others were concerned or just quirked eyebrows. I did my part so I went ahead and walked inside the dorms.

I can already sense these three years would become a whole freaking hurricane of hell.


	9. Arc 2: Distance

_**Late Afternoon, I-A Dorms…**_

**(Subeawātaku's POV)**

I had gone through looking at the interior of the dorms to get myself situated with the new surroundings, as my new belongings were now in my private dorm, isolated from the other students (a precaution Nezu took). The inside of the building was nice, cozy even. But I hadn't the time to settle as I headed down to the kitchen (which was dead center around the hero wannabes) for something to drink as I was thirsty. As soon as I walked into the main living area, every student from 1-A present stopped talking and stared at me.

I ignored them as they continued whatever conversation they were talking about. I cut my way through where I claimed a glass of water and quenched my thirst. Realizing I had not eaten either, I looked to the fridge for some solution. Looking through the assorted items, I failed to notice someone behind me.

"Uh, hey! Subeawātakuku, right?"

I erected myself from the refrigerator and turned to the person who had the gull to get to know me. We met eye to eye as a boy with spiky red hair with equally red eyes looked to me with a nervous toothy grin. "I just wanted to introduce myself! I'm Eji-!"

"Ejiro Kirishima. I know.", I say, cutting him off. He looked at me with surprise but he recovered quickly and tried to strike up a conversation with me. "So, Subeawātaku. I...how do I put this? Me and the others- we saw you on the news a few days ago. While I don't really like that you beat up pro heroes, I have to say dude! You're manly as hell!" He tried his best to leave out how I tried to kill those heroes.

"So…", I begin. "You saw the fight? All of you?", I ask as I push past Kirishima and walk by the students situated to the living room. I glance at them as I pull my arms behind my back and puff out my chest a bit. "So you all say what I'm capable of. You know that none, and I mean _none of you_, hold a match stick to the furnace that is me. I'm leagues above all of you. And didn't I explicitly tell you earlier today, don't bother knowing me. None of you are worth my time." I let their stares of disbelief at my expense wash over me like a gentle rain.

"Who do think you are?!", a girl with pink skin, hair and yellowed horns calls out, her expression one of offense and anger. I glare at her which effectively makes her flitch and pale in terror. She trembles in fear as she keeps staring into my eyes, her toxic yellow irises bleeding a primal sense of dread. To this girl, Mina Ashido, it was like looking into the eyes of a predator, one so fearsome and powerful, all hope for survival vanishes. I have that effect on people, something Father once said was essential for my rise into taking over his throne.

I leave the group gawking and speechless as I make my exit, my appetite ruined for the night.

* * *

It was the next day and I breezed through each and every class. Growing up, my father and Uncle Giri always pointed out an intelligent villain was a dangerous one so they made sure my education was in tip top condition so I focused on my studies. Each class, from Mathematics to Modern Literature, was a simple walk in the park for me and I was met with envious looks from some of the obvious less intelligent students.

The bell went off, signaling the end of my current period and bringing about lunch.

I made my way through the halls of the building, following far behind 1-A as they headed to the cafeteria, the students talking to each other with laughter and amusement while sparring fearful glances at me.

I marched ahead with hands in my pockets, my shoes squeaking against the polished floors of the hallway. Unfortunately I was distracted. My mind was wandering as I was thinking up a plan for my break out from all of this while simultaneously thinking up U.A's floor plans. My obliviousness of the environment around me cost me as I turned the corner and ran into someone.

The unexpected collision shocked me but I didn't stumble or fall. The other person however wasn't as rooted and had a small tumble. Looking down I saw who exactly I put to the ground

It was a girl, her age seemingly close to my own, with long blonde hair in waves. Two horns poked out of her hair and were lyre shaped and looked intimidating (not to me). She had soft features with a short equine muzzle, a round face and large round eyes, (which were scrunched up in pain), and possessed digitigrade legs like a horse or cow, hooves and all. She wore the standard U.A uniform for girls with custom tailored shoes to fit her unique mutation.

The girl was flat on her bottom, rubbing her buttocks from the pain of the fall. I may be a villain's son, I may have been raised to despise heroes and the modern society but I was also raised to be a gentleman. Crouching, I offered my hand to the girl who looked to me with baby blue colored irises. "I apologize. I wasn't focused on where I was walking and I bumped into you. Are you alright?", I ask with the smallest fraction of concern.

"Oh! I'm alright! To be honest it was more my fault! I was in a hurry to find one of my teachers", she responded in decent Japanese but I could tell she had an accent and alongside her features, I assumed she was American. I make a noise of acknowledgement before excusing myself, explaining quickly I was headed to lunch. The girl openly stated she was heading there after asking Ectoplasm about an algebra concept she didn't understand. Keeping my mind focused that these people were my enemies, I moved ahead towards the cafeteria, the blonde student calling her name out to me in hopes of a response.

"My name is Pony by the way! Pony Tsunotori!"

She quickly waved to me with a bright smile before disappearing around the corner of the hall. As I made my way, my thoughts had a bizzare feeling go through it. It was probably just a twitch, nothing more. Hopefully it's not foreshadowing something bigger.


End file.
